


Injury and Repair

by The_idea_master



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bathub Sex, F/F, Fluff, Smut, cuteness, water bending sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: Lin comes home from another long day of wrangling up Kuvira’s minions. Far too many still lurk in Republic City despite there esteemed leader’s defeat.But when the chief of police returns home, Kya is forced to understand the difficulties of Lin’s job all over again. She tries her best to ignore the injuries and strike up a conversation but decides its best not to leave them untended. Convincing the earth bender to enjoy some quality time in the bath while she patches her up, things grow a bit heated and Lin learns some new surprises that come along with injury repairs.





	Injury and Repair

Kuvira's mess was far larger than anyone had anticipated or expected when the fighting died. Unfortunately, the Avatar had taken her chance to avoid any lingering turmoil and left Republic City behind taking Asami with her. Despite the sudden disappearance, no one could bring themselves to be mad at either girl. Both had experienced far too much loss over the years and frankly they deserved to have a bit of a breather from chaos and potential death.    
But, with that being said, the Avatar's absence meant others needed to step up and fill the empty role. As a result, Lin worked around the clock alongside Mako trying desperately to wrangle up any remaining loyalists of Kuvira's. At first, it seemed plausible to have a quick clean up, but the surviving members of Kuvira's regime got smart.   
They began to hide, disperse, work from behind the scenes, and rely on subtlety more than blatant power. This left Lin grasping at air more often than not trying to pin point their locations. And if she did manage to find them, the consequences were severe.   
It'd been nearly three months and though progress had been made, it wasn't much. At least, not as much as Lin had hoped. What was worse, Kya could only watch from afar as the woman worked herself into an exhausted mess.   
But things weren't entirely bad. Kya was happier now than she had been in a long time. When the battle ended, and most of the cleanup was underway, she and Lin rekindled old feelings albeit hesitantly. Still, things progressed much quicker than one would have expected and it was all thanks to years of unresolved tension and feelings. Feelings, which finally had the chance to develop properly.  
Still, living with the chief of police let Kya see first hand how violently Kuvira's soldiers fought to resist arrest. Countless times Lin had dragged Mako home battered, bloodied, bruised, and in desperate need of repair. And if it wasn't Mako it was Tenzin or Su. And if it wasn't either of them it was herself.   
Tonight was one of those nights.   
Kya waited patiently like always for Lin to come home from work. Partially because she wanted to see the woman before she went to bed, and partially because she couldn't sleep knowing the dangers Lin faced.   
The sound of the front door was reassuring, Lin was home, but Kya waited anxiously to see Lin before getting too comfortable. There was a chance their nice evening would be ruined. If Lin was gravely injured then Kya could kiss any potential relaxation goodbye.   
At last, the door swung open, and in shuffled the tired police chief. Kya was the only one to ever see Lin with slumped shoulders, dragging feet, tired eyes, and a general lack of composure. It was intimate in ideology but also sad. Sad, that Lin had to act as if she were fine when she wasn't.   
The dim lighting of the dining room illuminated details in Lin's figure that Kya couldn't help but notice. The bruised hand, the scraped cheek, and a developing bruise on the jaw were all points of concern. But Kya was certain other injuries lay scattered beneath Lin's armor.   
"Hey there beautiful," Kya teased, sitting forward in her chair. She watched worriedly as Lin slumped into the one across from her. The woman looked like she was genuinely about to pass out.   
"Hey," Lin rasped. "You weren't too lonely were you? I didn't mean to stay at the station that long. There was, uh, well-an unexpected altercation."  
"I'm alright," Kya promised, "just glad to have you home. Did Mako get into trouble again? Sometimes I wonder if he thinks before he acts."   
Lin snorted at that. "That’s real ironic coming from you. If recall correctly you have a nasty habit of doing that too."   
"Fair, but I've learned...for the most part," Kya smiled. "Do you think tomorrow will be better? Less busy by chance?"  
"I don't know," Lin shrugged, stifling a wince. "It's hard to tell anymore. Usually you have a sense of it. You can just tell what the city is going to be like-how it’ll behave so to speak. Whether day will be busy or not. Now? Now, you're lucky if you even have the right people on the clock when you need them."   
"I can help you know," Kya offered for the umpteenth time.  
"I'd accept if you weren't healing my wounded. You're the best around and with Korra gone you're all I have unless I want to hire some inexperienced air head. And I'm not asking your mother. She doesn't need all of this on her plate," Lin huffed, crossing her arms. She gave a small grunt of pain only to ignore it. "It's not that I think you're incapable. You're more than capable-"  
"But you can't have your best healer getting hurt. I know," Kya sighed. She studied Lin once more only to notice the beating her armor had taken. Large dents filled the exoskeleton along with deep scrapes. Without having that protection Kya knew Lin would be dead thirty times over.   
"Anyways, enough about my work. It's boring and depressing and I'd rather not think about it for once," Lin pursed her lips. "Did you manage to do anything exciting? Or did Bumi-"  
"Lin," Kya gently interrupted, "come here."   
If anyone else had asked such a thing from her, Lin would have protested, but it was Kya. Standing slowly and with care as not to aggravate new and old injuries, Lin met Kya at the opposite end of the table. The water bender stood, studied the armor once more, and hooked her hands into the latches.   
"I can manage this myself, you know," Lin reminded. Kya either ignored her or hadn't heard because she continued to peel off the hunks of metal with care. Each piece she set aside revealed a new bruise, scrape, gash, or mark.   
"No more talk for tonight, okay?" Kya smiled faintly. "Come on."  
Collecting the pieces of armor, Kya gestured for Lin to follow her. The chief of police knew better than to argue and trailed behind. Lin insisted on putting away her uniform as not to bother Kya with it, and though the waterbender wanted to object she knew Lin wouldn't take no for an answer. Instead, Kya headed to the bathroom and set the water running in the tub.  
Like it or not, Lin needed healing. She had to be in tip top shape for whatever challenges reared their ugly heads tomorrow. Once satisfied with the level of water, Kya focused on changing its makeup. Instead of bending the water, she managed to coax its chi into a healing state which unfortunately cooled the water drastically.   
"Okay, uniform is out of sight, now what?" Lin asked, leaning in the bathroom doorway.   
"You get in," Kya stated, not offering any room for objection. Lin set her jaw, but complied with Kya's wishes. She shimmied slowly out of her clothes not keen on agitating any wounds. What she didn't expect was Kya to be undressing as well.   
"You're getting in?"  
"Well, when else do I get to spend time with you?" Kya asked, arching a brow. Lin couldn't help but laugh at that. Kya had a point though she felt bad that it was true. Stretching her arms overhead Kya's shoulders popped and she let out a sigh of relief. "In we go."  
Both entered the tub with slight protests about the cold but those protests dissolved into light laughter. Kya nestled herself at one end and Lin the other. "You're shivering."   
"Of course I am, Lin, it's cold," Kya glowered playfully. Lin just smiled and studied the wall behind Kya. Already, the water bender could tell Lin's body was beginning to piece itself back together, and she seemed mildly rejuvenated even after a handful of seconds in the water. Truthfully, Kya was starting to feel fresher herself.   
With a sigh, the water bender drew one of Lin's feet into her lap and set to work at kneading the muscle. She knew that lately, Lin was having to rely more and more on the old technique her mother had developed. With Loyalists lurking underground it was one of the only ways to effectively track them. Which meant that part of Lin's tired shuffling was simply because her feet were killing her. In fact, Lin had even joked about just cutting them off to eliminate the pain.   
"You are far too kind," Lin smiled.  
"Nah, just doing my job as a caring girlfriend," Kya laughed. Rolling her eyes, Lin let her head fall back against the edge of the tub. Slowly, but surely, the chief of police began to relax. "You know, I was thinking it's been a while since we had some fun."   
"Yeah? Do you mean Bumi trying to shove as much bread into his mouth as possible kind of fun?" Lin mumbled.  
"No!" Kya snorted, "I mean fun between us. Just us. No Bumi and no bread."   
"I see," Lin sighed, "well, I suppose it's a bit overdue, but I'm not sure what you plan to do if I'm supposed to be in here. After all, you made me get into this freezing hell and I'm not getting out anytime soon."   
"That's okay," Kya assured, "no need. I am a water bender after all."   
Lin opened her eyes at last and arched a curious eyebrow. Kya just smiled ever so smugly much to Lin's curiosity, until things became all too clear as to what Kya meant by being a water bender. A jet of water bubbled up between Lin’s legs that was both surprising and oddly enticing.   
"This is new," Lin replied, trying to keep her voice level as another two jets massaged her aching thighs. All the while, Kya seamlessly continued working on Lin's feet. "Okay, you win. I'm curious now.”  
"I figured you would be," Kya snickered, looking almost like her mischievous childhood self. Much to Lin's disappointment, Kya finally abandoned her feet and drew her closer. "You trust me?"  
"Of course. You've saved my life countless times so I doubt you'd kill me now," Lin shrugged.  
"Not what I meant and you know it. But I take that as a yes," Kya smiled, kissing Lin tenderly. The chief of police smiled as well, but it faltered ever so slightly when something poked hesitantly at a particularly sensitive little piece of anatomy. At first she was confused because both of Kya's hands were busy wrapping around her but then Lin recalled-she was dating a water bender. They had tricks of their own and this was one of them.   
When Lin didn't retreat, Kya willed the water as she had before with more courage. A faint shiver radiated down the earth bender’s spine, and the excitement in Lin's kiss only bolstered Kya's confidence. The space between touches vanished until the cold water was working smoothly and efficiently at one of the few weak spots the chief of police had.   
"You okay?" Kya asked, temporarily breaking their kiss.   
"Always," Lin insisted, before capturing Kya's lips in a hungry kiss. Hand nestling into short hair, Kya tugged lightly at the strands while nearly pulling Lin on top of her with her free hand.  A slight wave of the water bender’s free hand sent a small tentacle of water probing at Lin's entrance. She didn't expect Lin to lower herself down towards it with such enthusiasm. Then again, Lin had sides to her only Kya was allowed to see.   
Sure, the chief of police was hard to really turn on at times since she was always pre-occupied with a million different things but once you relaxed her she was all to easy to get worked up. Especially when it'd been ages since the last time she'd gotten off.   
Short nails bit into Lin's back as a sturdy leg drew up between Kya's own almost as if the earth bender was returning the teasing gesture. Not one to be outdone on her own turf Kya reminded the chief of police that for once she was in charge.   
The water didn't remain idle anymore, and though Lin had grown used to the cold, having it nestle inside of you was entirely different. Her breath vanished in a shivering gasp, and for a moment she thought she was genuinely being frozen from the inside out. But the cold soon became warm as Kya seemed to recall the water's temperature. This change in temperature caused a small embarrassing moan to escape Lin's busy mouth.   
Kya couldn't help but smile knowing she was the cause of such a thing. With an ever growing ego and sense of comfort in what was happening, Kya focused on the water keeping her lover's hips occupied. She adjusted the width before shrinking it and kept this process going for some time much to Lin's growing frustration.  
"Kya, love of my life, stubborn and charismatic as always... just pick something," Lin hissed, eyes smarting with frustration.  
"Oh okay," Kya sighed mockingly, before settling on a size that she knew was just fine for Lin. "Happy now?"  
With a nod of approval on Lin's part, Kya allowed small pulses of energy to radiate through the watery appendage. Catching on to Lin's hips, Kya steadied the other woman and kissed along her chest. She was determined to leave some small evidence of their rendezvous no matter how much the water healed what she left behind.   
Meanwhile, Lin's mind was torn between making Kya as equally guilty looking in the morning or succumbing completely to the water bender. Lin decided on doing what she could while she was still sane.   
A strong hand captured the Waterbender's jaw and redirected her mouth to meet Lin's once more. Once satisfied, Lin let her hands wander as they pleased drawing small shivers from the woman beneath her and soft gasps. But just like before, Kya was quick to respond with something of her own.   
The water had remained still, tantalizingly so with no more than the faint pulse until now. Now, Kya brought it to life once more causing the tendril of water to curl ever so slightly. Lin's hands fell still where they were and her fingers pressed urgently into soft skin. Laughing to herself, Kya did the same thing as before.   
"This isn't fair," Lin rasped, mouth falling lazily to Kya's neck where she kissed the water bender.   
"Life isn't fair Lin," Kya replied. As if to accentuate this point, the water retreated leaving emptiness behind. When Lin opened her mouth to protest, the emptiness was quickly filled again. Whatever words she'd intended to say died on her tongue.    
At last, Kya's hold on Lin's waist vanished and she watched with amusement as the chief of police bore down with the smooth rhythm of experienced hips. Hands now free, Kya settled them upon a familiar chest. She made work of the tender flesh with slow and deliberate movements that left Lin arching into her touch. It was almost like Kya had her own gravitational pull. One that couldn't really be fought. Lin supposed that's why she'd always been drawn to the girl in the first place. There was just something about her that made any stoic facade, however well crafted, tumble away.   
Head bowed, eyes staring heatedly at the water bender, Lin's expression held the tell tale signs of weariness. She wouldn't last much longer. All that was keeping her together at this point was pure stubbornness, willpower, and a bit of spite. Knowing this, Kya upped her game. Lin could handle a lot, but there was one weakness she had that destroyed her fortitude in an instant. Kissing lightly at the earth bender's fingertips Kya worked slowly up her arm, across the bicep, the shoulder, the collar bone, up the side of the neck, and to her final destination. A location just behind and below the ear. Warm breath darted across pale skin and Kya could feel Lin relax with a content sigh. Relaxation was good. That's what Kya needed.   
Once certain Lin was completely distracted, that her guard was somewhat down, Kya willed the water to target the one specific spot that stole any lingering composure away from the chief of police. With a hesitant but steady stroke of the water by Kya, Lin was left to resemble a gaping fish. All oxygen seemingly vanished from the air as her senses were overwhelmed.   
All she could feel was helpless, all she could breath was Kya's scent, all she could see were those deep endearing blue eyes, and the only thing that lingered on her tongue was the sensation of their last kiss. By the fourth lash of the water, Lin finally unraveled.   
Her body trembled with the release as Kya held her close. The waterbender ran a hand through damp hair and peppered Lin's face with light and gentle kisses. When Lin stilled, a small, deep, earthly laugh parted her lips. "Alright, you win."   
"Yeah?" Kya snorted, tucking strands of loose hair behind Lin's ear.   
"Yeah," Lin nodded. "Can't say I have such surprising tricks though."  
"Awe," Kya pouted, "well, that's okay. I still love you anyways."  
"I know. Now, is it my turn?" Lin asked.  
"You're much less forgiving than I am," Kya sighed, as if she were genuinely contemplating Lin's question. "Oh, alright. I'll allow it."  
"You're a dork," Lin sighed, head titled ever so slightly. "But you're right. I am less forgiving. Blame it on the law...and my mother."   
Kya couldn't help but laugh at Lin's dry sense of humor. The sound was cut short by a hungry kiss but it still took a moment for Kya's laughter to die out. She was aware of Lin adjusting their position so she could nestle more comfortably atop the water bender, but Kya was just happy to see Lin smiling again. She'd grown used to the tired expressions and faint smiles so this change was beyond pleasant. It was wonderful.   
Kya shifted ever so slightly so her legs framed Lin's body. As a result, her knees stuck up from the water like two small stones in a lake. When finally situated, the first thing Lin did was capture a breast in her mouth. She wasn't going to bother with starting slow. Kya had done that already and she was by no means going to repeat such a thing. She intended to follow up quiet nicely thank you very much.   
Kya's hands nestled into damp hair once more and her head leaned back against the edge of the tub. Eyes closed, she focused on the sensation of Lin's mouth making quick work of her. The feeling of something warm cover cold skin sent a shiver down her spine. She'd forgotten the water was cold and it was all because of Lin. Lin, who made anything bearable and warm.   
When the earth bender moved on to spread affection on the other breast, Kya was startled by the return of the cold. Goosebumps travelled up her arms and down her legs earning a soft chuckle from Lin. This little dance went on for some time, until Kya's chest was abandoned completely.   
Part of her hated it, but she knew better things were most likely to come if she let it slide. Sure enough, her neck was adorned once more with as much affection as Lin could muster. All the while, calloused hands settled on steady thighs and worked the muscles with care. If it weren't for the fact that physics applied, Kya would have literally melted.   
Eyes still shut, she had little clue as to what Lin planned to do next, and the surprise of a sudden touch to her clit made the feeling a million times better. A deep sigh escaped the water bender and she had to fight to keep from sinking lower into the water.   
Always one for efficiency, Lin kept a steady circle going with her thumb but she wasn't about to be predictable. Reversing the movement resulted in a tiny choked sound from Kya that only spurred Lin on. Each ministration grew more determined and purposeful, until Kya was practically writhing beneath her. Never stopping the movement unless it was to switch directions, Lin let her unoccupied fingers go to work too.   
They were by no means some magical tendril of water, but they certainly did the trick. At least, evidence showed that they did the trick and Lin wasn’t one who ignored or argued with evidence. With things going exactly as Lin wanted, Kya’s legs closed tightly about her waist somehow managing to draw her closer in the process. It was times like this that Lin was reminded exactly how strong Kya was. She never looked the part but boy did the water bender have some strength when she wanted to use it. Lin had seen her pull enough death defying stunts to know that.   
Though the grip of Kya’s legs was almost painful, Lin ignored it and didn’t offer much mercy as her thumb pressed down harder than before. For once in her life Kya was speechless and completely incapable of offering any sarcastic remarks or corny jokes. The idea in and of itself was amusing to Lin but she almost missed the snide remarks. But with that being said, she wasn’t keen on letting up any time soon.   
Despite this, Kya was determined to at least last longer than Lin had. Even by a millisecond if it were possible. She had to have some bragging rights every now and then and today was going to be one of those days. Yet, it was increasingly hard to hang onto that belief because Lin knew every one of her weak spots. And Kya, unfortunately, had many.   
For instance, the particular spot Lin’s fingers were currently pressing into. As much as Kya would have liked to give nothing away...she failed. Which resulted in a new euphoria inducing assault on Lin’s part until Kya could barely see straight. In fact, everything was a blur except for the weight of Lin’s body, her ever present hands, and the light trail of kisses placed here and there wherever she pleased.   
Eventually, Kya gave in, she didn’t care if she won her own made up little game. She just wanted Lin. Lin and all that came with her whether it was injury from work, sarcasm, dry sense of humor, or the stubborn turned on chief of police.   
Pulling Lin’s mouth against her own, Kya kissed the earth bender so roughly it hurt. Consequently, it only excited Lin, and Kya was left gasping into the kiss as her body finally gave out on her. Her hold on Lin eventually released, and with a heavy sigh Kya let her legs relax.   
“Gotcha,” Lin smiled.   
“Oh shut up,” Kya huffed half heartedly. “You didn’t even need any tricks.”   
“No, but that doesn’t mean yours weren’t good,” Lin promised, finding that Kya strongly resembled a pouting puppy. “And I’m all fixed up now. No injuries. See?”  
Kya grudgingly assessed the other woman and was surprised to find that Lin was right. “Normally it doesn’t work that fast.”   
“Well, I think your excitement had something to do with it, but if this is how you convince me to get patched up from now on I won’t even complain anymore,” Lin laughed, shifting off of Kya and sitting in front of her with her knees drawn up to her chin.   
“Maybe I’ll keep that in mind,” Kya hummed, studying the other woman for a moment. “You really are pretty to know that?”   
“You’ve told me since we were kids,” Lin reminded.   
“And you never believed me. Didn’t my brother ever say you were beautiful?” Kya asked with a slight frown.   
“Pffft,” Lin snorted, “Tenzin was never one to dish out compliments. You should know that. Now, Bumi-Bumi is the flirt. Not very tactile but he tries. He used to practice wooing me in hopes he’d developed some romantic skills like Sokka and get the ‘ladies to love him.’”  
“Oof,” Kya’s face scrunched up in disgust, “his pick up lines are horrible. How did you endure?”  
“I got very good at tuning him out,” Lin replied, warning a small laugh from Kya.   
“What about me?”   
“You?”  
“Yeah,” Kya nodded, looking somewhat smug.   
“Before I knew I liked you or after?” Lin asked, smirking as she tickled one of Kya’s feet.   
“Hey!” Kya laughed, drawing her legs away from the earth bender. “Both. Before and after.”   
“Hmmm,” Lin frowned as if she were thinking deeply. “Before I knew I liked you, I didn’t really know what to make of you. You’re the type of person whose so genuine it’s hard to tell if you’re flirting or simply being nice. You’d compliment anyone just to make them smile so I just thought I was like anyone else. Until, I started to think of you as more than a friend and started to pay attention to your compliments.”  
“I don’t really remember what most of them were.” Kya smiled, feigning her lack of memory.  
Rolling her eyes, Lin just chuckled. “You had a way of saying particular things that were unique to me. Not the generic completes you gave others no matter how genuine they were. You liked to say that ‘your eyes say much more than you do, but that’s okay. I like it that way because it gives me character. Sort of a mysterious kind of attractiveness.’”  
“Man, I was good!” Kya grinned, having inherited her Father’s smile.   
“Clearly not humble,” Lin teased. “Now, what about me? Was it obvious to you that I was an oblivious little idiot who didn’t know what she was doing half the time only to pretend I was very much in control?”   
“Wow. Okay, way to be harsh on yourself,” Kya shook her head. “In all seriousness, I didn’t know what to make of you. You kind of scared me. You were all intimidating and ‘I can punch you in the face and laugh like it was my favorite thing to do’. Not to mention you were very cute with my brother. The both of you got along nicely and I didn’t want to intervene. Family means a lot to me so the last thing I wanted was making more of a rift between me and my siblings. But, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t excited learning you two had broken up. But, I don’t know...I guess I ran away from my problems. Kind of got used to it. Never looked back until I had to, but I’m glad I did. Or else I wouldn’t be here with you.”   
“I didn’t think I was that intimidating,” Lin frowned.  
“The only person you didn’t scare was your mother and Sokka. Otherwise, even my parents didn’t want to make you mad. Actually, now that I think about it, Pema wasn’t scared either. If anything, she was the one telling Tenzin to grow a pair and figure it out with you. She refused to do anything until he’d made up his mind regarding you. Wanted no part in it.”  
“I heard,” Lin nodded, “can’t say I don’t respect her, but I’m glad I didn’t stick with Tenzin. Sure, it’s nice to be friends again, but popping out thirty something kids? No way. It’s hard enough making sure Mako doesn’t accidentally kill himself.”   
“Oh come on,” Kya laughed, “you’re so mean.”  
“Last week he tried to stop a car by standing in front of it thinking a game of chicken would keep the other person from hitting him,” Lin arched a brow. “Tell me that’s not stupid?”   
“You’d have done it.”   
“Which makes it stupid.”   
The two laughed again, and though they spent some time talking it was going to be too late for Lin to get any rest if they stayed up. So, with a bit of disappointment, Kya left the tub along with Lin.   
— — —  
“No getting hurt today,” Kya scolded from the bed where she’d grudgingly woken due to the sun.   
“I don’t know. I might just happen to get hurt. You’ll have to patch me up again,” Lin joked, dressing for the day.   
“You do it on purpose and I won’t even consider having a repeat of last night,” Kya threatened with a half hearted glare.   
“Darn, you drive a good bargain,” Lin laughed. “What ever will I do?”  
“That’s what I thought,” Kya nodded, before hiding her face beneath a pillow. “Have fun at work! Don’t die. Tell Mako I say hi. Kick ass. And that’s all I have.”   
“Noted,” Lin hummed, managing to pick up on what Kya had said despite her voice being muffled by the pillows. “Don’t stay in bed all day and be bored.”   
“I’m tired and you can’t make me,” Kya yawned. She was very content where she was until the pillow vanished and Lin smothered her with a hug. “You monster. I was comfortable.”  
“I know,” Lin smiled, kissing Kya in the forehead. “Now, I love you, and good bye. I’ll see you later tonight and I’ll try to leave early if I can.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise,” Lin nodded, putting the pillow back over Kya’s face as she got up from the bed. Though Lin couldn’t see it, Kya was smiling from ear to ear. It was nice to see Lin in such a good mood. She seemed genuinely happy, relaxed, and calm. Most importantly though, Kya had made that happen. While she was proud of herself for that fact, she was just glad to help. Glad to know that she could still make Lin’s days a bit brighter if allowed. Maybe it wouldn’t last while Kuvira’s minions were still out there but small moments of reprieve were better than none. So she’d take it and hope that Lin smiled a bit more at work and laughed some too.


End file.
